Yugi Muto
Yugi Moto (武藤 遊戯 Mutō Yūgi) is the main protagonist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. History Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero Yuugi Muto was one of the main protagonists in Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero, where he would change into a darker version of himself to play games with various criminals and punishes them if they cheated. Daul Monsters Yugi Muto was a school student that lived with his grandpa known as Solomon Moto who gave him an item known as the Millennium Puzzle, which he put together and was bullied by Joey Whealer and Tristan Tailer until they where bullied themselves by the school's Hall Monitor. After Yugi finished the the Puzzle, he became two separate people in one body with the second being known as Yami Yugi. In the episode The Heart of the Cards, Yugi and his friends Joey, Tristan and Téa Gardner where seen playing a card game known as Daul Monsters, only to later go to his grandpa's workshop to look for some cards to help Joey build a better deck. Yugi's granpa showed them his Blue Eyes White Dragon card until Seto Kaiber came in to the shop in hopes of trading for the card but failed. Yugi and his friends went back to school and later returned back to the shop, only to hear the Kaiber challenged his grandpa to a card game match and so ran over to see that his granpa was having difficulty after the match and saw Kiaber tear the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in half and so challenged him to battle with his grandpa's deck and changed into Yami Yugi to battle in the game, often playing defense until he was able to draw all five peaces of Exodia the Forbidden One and changed back to see how his granpa is doing. In the episode The Gauntlet is Thrown, Yugi... GX TBA Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero *Novels **??? *Anime **Japanese Exclusive Anime Daul Monsters *Novels **??? *Anime **Season 1 ***Episode 1 The Heart of the Cards ***Episode 2 The Gauntlet is Thrown ***Episode 3 Journey to the Duelist Kingdom ***Episode 4 Into the Hornet's Nest ***Episode 5 The Ultimate Great Moth ***Episode 6 First Daul ***Episode 7 Attack from the Deep ***Episode 8 Everything's Relative ***Episode 9 Duel With a Ghoul ***Episode 10 Give up the Ghost ***Episode 11 The Dueling Monkey ***Episode 12 Trial by Red Eyes ***Episode 13 Evil Spirit of the Ring ***Episode 14 The Light at the End of the Tunnel ***Episode 15 Winning Through Intimidation ***Episode 16 The Scars of Defeat ***Episode 17 Arena of Lost Souls, Part 1 ***Episode 18 Arena of Lost Souls, Part 2 ***Episode 19 Double Trouble Duel, Part 1 ***Episode 20 Double Trouble Duel, Part 2 ***Episode 21 Double Trouble Duel, Part 3 ***Episode 22 Face Off, Part 1 ***Episode 23 Face Off, Part 2 ***Episode 24 Face Off, Part 3 ***Episode 25 Shining Friendship ***Episode 26 Champion vs. Creator, Part 1 ***Episode 27 Champion vs. Creator, Part 2 ***Episode 28 The Night Before ***Episode 29 Duel Identity, Part 1 ***Episode 30 Duel Identity, Part 2 ***Episode 31 Keith's Machinations, Part 1 ***Episode 32 Keith's Machinations, Part 2 ***Episode 33 Best of Friends, Best of Duelists, Part 1 ***Episode 34 Best of Friends, Best of Duelists, Part 2 ***Episode 35 Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 1 ***Episode 36 Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 2 ***Episode 37 Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 3 ***Episode 38 Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 4 ***Episode 39 Yugi vs. Pegasus: Match of the Millennium, Part 5 ***Episode 40 Aftermath ***Episode 41 The Wrath of Rebecca ***Episode 42 The Ties of Friendship ***Episode 43 Legendary Heroes, Part 1 ***Episode 44 Legendary Heroes, Part 2 ***Episode 45 Legendary Heroes, Part 3 ***Episode 46 Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 1 ***Episode 47 Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 2 ***Episode 48 Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 3 ***Episode 49 Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 4 **Season 2 ***Episode 50 The Mystery Duelist, Part 1 ***Episode 51 The Mystery Duelist, Part 2 ***Episode 52 The Past is Present ***Episode 53 Steppin' Out ***Episode 54 Obelisk the Tormentor ***Episode 55 Stalked by the Rare Hunters ***Episode 56 Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter, Part 1 ***Episode 57 Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter, Part 2 ***Episode 58 Espa Roba - The ESP Duelist, Part 1 ***Episode 59 Espa Roba - The ESP Duelist, Part 2 ***Episode 60 The Master of Magicians, Part 1 ***Episode 61 The Master of Magicians, Part 2 ***Episode 62 The Master of Magicians, Part 3 ***Episode 65 Mime Control, Part 1 ***Episode 66 Mime Control, Part 2 ***Episode 67 Mime Control, Part 3 ***Episode 68 Legendary Fisherman, Part 1 ***Episode 70 Double Duel, Part 1 ***Episode 71 Double Duel, Part 2 ***Episode 72 Double Duel, Part 3 ***Episode 73 Double Duel, Part 4 ***Episode 74 The Rescue ***Episode 75 Friends 'Til the End, Part 1 ***Episode 76 Friends 'Til the End, Part 2 ***Episode 77 Friends 'Til the End, Part 3 ***Episode 78 Friends 'Til the End, Part 4 ***Episode 80 Lights, Camera, Duel ***Episode 81 Let the Finals Begin! ***Episode 82 The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 1 ***Episode 83 The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 2 ***Episode 84 The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 3 ***Episode 85 Rage of the Egyption Gods ***Episode 86 Awakening of Evil, Part 1 ***Episode 87 Awakening of Evil, Part 2 ***Episode 88 Awakening of Evil, Part 3 ***Episode 89 Awakening of Evil, Part 4 ***Episode 90 Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 1 ***Episode 91 Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 2 ***Episode 92 Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 3 ***Episode 93 A Duel with Destiny, Part 1 ***Episode 94 A Duel with Destiny, Part 2 ***Episode 95 The Tomb-Keeper's Secret **Season 3 ***Episode 98 A Virtual Nightmare ***Episode 99 Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 1 ***Episode 100 Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 2 ***Episode 101 Isolated in Cyber Space, Part 3 ***Episode 102 Freeze Play, Part 1 ***Episode 103 Freeze Play, Part 2 ***Episode 104 Courtroom Chaos, Part 1 ***Episode 105 Courtroom Chaos, Part 2 ***Episode 106 Mechanical Mayhem, Part 1 ***Episode 107 Mechanical Mayhem, Part 2 ***Episode 108 Settling the Score, Part 1 ***Episode 109 Settling the Score, Part 2 ***Episode 110 Noah's Secret ***Episode 111 Merger of the Big Five, Part 1 ***Episode 112 Merger of the Big Five, Part 2 ***Episode 113 Merger of the Big Five, Part 3 ***Episode 114 Brothers in Arms, Part 1 ***Episode 115 Brothers in Arms, Part 2 ***Episode 116 Brothers in Arms, Part 3 ***Episode 117 Noah's Final Threat, Part 1 ***Episode 118 Noah's Final Threat, Part 2 ***Episode 119 So Close Yet So Far ***Episode 120 Burying the Past - Part 1 ***Episode 121 Burying the Past - Part 2 ***Episode 122 Back to Battle City - Part 1 ***Episode 123 Back to Battle City - Part 2 ***Episode 124 Back to Battle City - Part 3 ***Episode 125 The Darkness Returns - Part 1 ***Eoisode 126 The Darkness Returns - Part 2 ***Episode 127 The Darkness Returns - Part 3 ***Episode 128 The Darkness Returns - Part 4 ***Episode 129 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 1 ***Episode 130 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 2 ***Episode 131 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 3 ***Episode 132 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 4 ***Episode 133 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 5 ***Episode 134 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 6 ***Episode 135 Battle for the Bronze - Part 1 ***Episode 136 Battle for the Bronze - Part 2 ***Episode 137 Battle for the Bronze - Part 3 ***Episode 138 The Final Face Off - Part 1 ***Episode 139 The Final Face Off - Part 2 ***Episode 140 The Final Face Off - Part 3 ***Episode 141 The Final Face Off - Part 4 ***Episode 142 The Final Face Off - Part 5 ***Episode 143 One for the Road ***Episode 144 Looking Back and Moving Ahead **Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Time **Capsule Monsters ***Episode 1 Getting Played ***Episode 2 Divide and Conquer ***Episode 3 Reunited at Last ***Episode 4 Fortress of Fear ***Episode 5 Eye of the Storm ***Episode 6 Trial of Light and Shadow ***Episode 7 Red-Eyes Black Curse ***Episode 8 Fruits of Evolution ***Episode 9 The Fiendish Five - Part 1 ***Episode 10 The Fiendish Five - Part 2 ***Episode 11 The True King - Part 1 ***Episode 12 The True King - Part 2 **Season 4 ***Episode 145 A New Evil - Part 1 ***Episode 146 A New Evil - Part 2 ***Episode 147 Legend of the Dragons ***Episode 148 The Creator Returns ***Episode 151 An Unexpected Enemy ***Episode 152 My Freaky Valentine - Part 1 ***Episode 153 My Freaky Valentine - Part 2 ***Episode 154 My Freaky Valentine - Part 3 ***Episode 155 The target is the Nameless Pharaoh ***Episode 156 Fate of the Pharaoh - Part 1 ***Episode 157 Fate of the Pharaoh - Part 2 ***Episode 158 Fate of the Pharaoh - Part 3 ***Episode 159 Trial by Stone ***Episode 160 One the Wrong Track - Part 1 (mentioned) **Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds of Time **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of Dimensions GX *Novels **??? *Anime **Season 1 ***Episode 1 The Next King of Games **Japanese Exclusive Season **Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds of Time 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds of Time See Also *Yami Yugi *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl Category:Yu-GI-Oh! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Anime Sorcerers Category:Manga Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Magic Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Technomagic Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers